


Por que eu?

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sebaek - Freeform, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [SEBAEK] [COLEGIAL] [FLUFFY] [COMÉDIA]Brigar na escola nunca havia passado pela cabeça de Baekhyun, mas ter que aguentar um encosto como Sehun todos os dias lhe tirando a paciência, não era nada fácil.Por que Sehun era tão insuportável? Essa era uma das questões que ele sempre se perguntava e não obtinha resposta.





	Por que eu?

**Author's Note:**

> Oláaa meus amores!  
> Vim aqui com mais uma fanfic divertida pra vocês!  
> Espero que curtam <3

**Não fale o que não pode prometer**

 

Acordei. Era uma bela manhã para não fazer nada e só dormir, mas infelizmente Byun Baekhyun tinha que ir pra aula. O que foi? Eu sou muito narcisista, falo de mim em terceira pessoa mesmo, nem repara heheheh. Voltando ao dia bonito, eu queria dormir, mas fazer o quê? Tinha que ir pra essa bendita aula. O pior de tudo não era a escola em si, eram as pessoas que eu tinha que aturar. Eu tinha dois amigos muito legais, mas que eram uns inúteis, e a paciência de Byun Baekhyun era muito pequena diga-se de passagem.

Chanyeol e Kyungsoo eram dois extremos, o primeiro era alegre até demais, o que me irritava muito, pois ele não parava quieto, parecia aquelas crianças que comem muito doce e saem pulando sem parar. Kyungsoo era o oposto, organizado, não falava muito e preferia estudar a ter que zoar por aí com a galera. O que me irritava também. Dois amigos chatos que eu nem sei porque tolerava.

Ah! Antes que eu comece a narrar sobre a escola preciso falar outra coisa.

Sehun; este era o encosto que eu tinha que aguentar todos os dias naquela maldita escola, e Byun Baekhyun não tinha paciência. Ele chegava e me cutucava, me dava uns beliscões sem motivo algum, implicava de todas as formas. Várias vezes ele levou uns sopapos e empurrões e não se tocou que eu não aguento a sua cara sem expressão! Ufa! Botei pra fora. Só que ele não entende; já tentei ignorar, mas ele insiste, e eu fico pensando, por que eu? Por. Que. Eu? Eu sei que sou lindo, atlético (só que não), cabelo tingido de vermelho (Byun Baekhyun fica lindo assim sabia?)

Sou muito narcisista mesmo! Coitadas das pessoas que estão lendo! Vão me odiar.

Por favor não me odeiem, prometo não fazer mais!

Voltando - Sou estiloso, sei me maquiar bem e ainda tenho uma voz dos deuses, ou seja eu sou foda!

Desculpa pessoal, não resisti heheheh.

O que sei é que Sehun é bonito e tudo mais, mas me enche o saco sem motivo e uma hora eu cometo uma loucura.

  
 

*******

  
 

Entrei na escola já com uma sensação de que algo não muito legal iria acontecer, e quando a gente percebe isso a melhor coisa a se fazer é fugir pra mais longe que puder. Só que era a escola né? Estava preso agora que entrei, só se eu pulasse o muro. Fui andando como se fosse um detetive, observando tudo ao redor; se algo iria acontecer eu teria que evitar.

A escola era enorme, corredores estranhos, com alguns banheiros sujos e esquisitos. Parecia aquelas escolas de filmes de terror. Credo! Byun Baekhyun até gostava de estudar nessa escola, mas era sempre um zoológico pela manhã, várias pessoas correndo pra lá e pra cá, uma tremenda bagunça! Vários grupinhos de loucos e de nerds passeavam, tudo parecia perfeitamente normal, mas não era. Xiumin (loiro, lindo e forte) era do grupo dos loucos, era um dos meus crushes, mas toda manhã fazia algo pra chamar atenção. O diretor acabava tendo que correr atrás dele para lhe aplicar uma detenção ou até mesmo suspensão.

Nossa! Eu não queria estar na pele dele! Ja pensou? Byun Baekhyun de detenção ou até mesmo suspensão? Deus tenha piedade da minha alma bonita!

Estava eu, tentando ser Harry Potter com a capa da invisibilidade no corredor, me espreitando pelos cantos, quando alguém cutuca meu ombro me dando um baita susto!

— Aish! Quem tá me dando susto logo numa hora dessas?

— Deixa de drama Baekhyun, sou eu – disse meu adorado amigo Kyungsoo me cutucando como se eu fosse de gelatina. Dei um olhar fuzilador para ele que retribuiu com um sorriso.

— Porque está por aí deslizando pelos armários? Viu algum fantasma?

— Não Kyung, só estou sendo cauteloso, nunca se sabe o que pode aontecer né?

— Desgruda desse armário Baek, tá parecendo um louco. — Kyungsoo me puxou do armário para a minha infelicidade e fomos andando pelos corredores até nossa sala.

Na sala encontrei Chanyeol falando com o encosto do Sehun, como se fossem grandes amigos. Onde já se viu? Sehun enchia o saco e agora iria roubar o melhor amigo de Byun baekhyun?

— Olha só quem chegou! - Disse Chanyeol vindo em minha direção, fazendo uma cara de felicidade que eu odeio, sabe como é, ele é exagerado demais. Me deu um abraço apertado e eu retribuí mesmo sem vontade. Não sei como ele ficava tão feliz assim logo pela manhã, eram sete horas da manhã pessoal! Quem fica feliz por acordar cedo? Jesus!

— Olá pra você também Chany. — tenho que ser educado né?

Chanyeol enfim me soltou e eu fui passando pelas carteiras em direção a minha. Percebi Sehun me encarando e rindo de alguma coisa, o encarei e ele continuou rindo! Estava rindo de Byun Baekhyun? Ninguém faz isso!

— Tá rindo do quê? - indaguei né, eu não resisto.

Sehun parou de rir e me fitou dos pés a cabeça, ele estava sentado na mesa do professor e segurava uns papéis na mão. Admito, estava sexy, mas ele ainda é um chato.

— Você não percebeu Baekhyun?

— Percebi o que?

— Seu sapato – ele apontou para meus sapatos e começou a rir novamente – Estão trocados.

— O quê?? — olhei para meus sapatos e realmente estavam trocados! Mas eram dois _all star_ de cores diferentes.

— É sério Sehun? — Esse garoto era um saco mesmo!

— É engraçado hehehe – _Hehehe_ é o caralho, eu vou voar no pescoço desse maldito!

Calma Baekhyun, você tem muito o que fazer pela frente ainda.

— Isso é moda, se você não sabe, não queira fazer gracinha – falei apontando para meus sapatos. Ele não ia me envergonhar! Meus sapatos eram muito estilosos!

Sehun continuou rindo e eu resolvi ignorá-lo e ir sentar na minha carteira, ficar me estressando não ia adiantar nada.

  
 

O primeiro horário havia passado, graças ao santo Byun Baekhyun! (Eu sou santo tá gente?) Não repara nessas coisas, eu sou louco mesmo.

Bom, como o primeiro horário já havia passado, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo e eu fomos almoçar, pois estávamos com muita fome! Aquelas aulas de física e química que tivemos eram um saco! E eu ainda tive que aturar mais uma vez o idiota do Sehun jogando umas bolinhas na minha direção, (que eu tenho certeza que era pra me atingir) e quando eu olhava ele se fazia de inocente! Não sei o que dava naquele garoto! Ele era muito criança! Eu já ia avisar ao professor sobre isso, quando o mesmo viu e advertiu Sehun sobre os papéis. Sorri vitorioso!

Pegamos nosso delicioso almoço no refeitório e nos sentamos em uma das mesas que ficavam por perto. O refeitório era sempre muito barulhento, várias menininhas pulando prá lá e pra cá com seus vestidos curtos, os nerds indo para seus lugares no fim do refeitório, o grupo dos loucos que passavam correndo, (queriam participar da corrida Naruto, só pode) o time de basquete, onde os mais gatos do colégio estavam, sentavam bem perto da onde eu e meus amigos ficávamos. Suho, Kris, Luhan, Kai e Tao. Podia olhar para aqueles lindos e apenas ser Alice, pois era impossível ter algo com qualquer um ali, eles eram intocáveis! Alguns já tinham suas namoradinhas líderes de torcida, uma pena né pessoal.

Ah! O Sehun também era do time de basquete da escola, acho que era por isso que vivia me atazanando; eu nem sei, ele era muito chato. Ele se vestia muito bem, sempre usava uns casacos ou cardigans estilosos, as vezes colocava uns bonés na cabeça e costumava usar um óculos bem fofo. O achava o mais insuportável da escola; ele poderia ser bonito e popular, mas não passava de uma criança birrenta!

Enquanto comíamos eu observava Sehun na mesa com seus amigos, implorando como um cãozinho pelo suco que Kai tomava.

— Parece uma criança – murmurei.

Falei muito alto! Socorro!

— O que você disse? — perguntou Chanyeol, para a minha infelicidade.

— Nada não! Nada não! — tapei minha boca!

Byun Baekhyun está louco! Tá querendo chamar atenção é?

— Ele tá falando do Sehun, Chanyeol – Kyungsoo soltou com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Eu ia matá-lo!

— Ah! Tá explicado porque ele não pára de olhar pra mesa dos garotos do basquete!

— É muito amor reprimido.

Kyungsoo queria morrer mesmo né??

— Verdade! Haha – Chanyeol começou a gargalhar bem alto!

Eu era motivo de piada agora!

— Você dois! Parem de rir! — dei uns tapas nos dois! — Não gosto de ninguém! E não tava falando do Sehun!

— Vou muito acreditar! — Kyungsoo estava me desafiando; esse energúmeno!

Dei uns tapas em Kyungsoo que tentava desesperadamente desviar dos meus golpes e ria baixinho como um idiota. Eu, um cara tão legal, gente boa, mereço esse _bullying_? Claro que não né pessoal! Eu sou tão legal com todo mundo, e olha o que eles fazem comigo? Me fazem passar vergonha.

Por causa dos meus gritos e das risadas dos meus dois amigos que eu amava muito, vi Sehun se aproximando lentamente da nossa mesa. (Finge que são aqueles comerciais de shampoo, e que tem um vento enorme na cara dele, e que seu cabelo voa e...) Vamos continuar com a história né?

Nossa Baekhyun, tu é muito mongol. 

Deixando de lado que eu estou me xingando.

Sehun estava vindo em minha direção e eu fiquei desesperado, comecei a suar frio. Esperava que ele não falasse comigo, seria bem melhor. Kyungsoo se afastou e ficou me olhando, ainda rindo da minha cara. Ele era cruel demais! Ia me infernizar até a sexta geração se fosse preciso! Chanyeol parou de rir e cumprimentou Sehun com a mão, sendo retribuído pelo mesmo gesto do outro.

Sehun parou na minha cadeira e ficou me olhando.

Ele me olhou muito, bastante mesmo. Fiquei pensando que iriam se passar 50 anos e ele ainda estaria lá em pé, fitando meu rosto, que seria de pedra, pois teríamos virado estátuas.

Fiquei olhando pra sua boca que temia em se mexer.

Ele resolveu falar.(Vamos colocar aquele vídeo de loop de 10 minutos de parabéns para esta pessoa!)

— Baekhyun, você disse que gosta de mim?

É o quê?

— Eu?

— Sim, você.

— Hahahahahahahaha – pessoal eu ri demais, era muita piada pra um dia só.

— Eu acho que você gosta sim, – ele disse isso com a cara mais lavada do mundo! E ainda ficou me olhando debochado, como se eu fosse um nada.

— Não se preocupe Sehun, gostar de você seria a última coisa que eu faria na vida!

Então ele começou a rir alto, as pessoas começaram a chegar mais perto pra querer entender porquê ele tava rindo daquele jeito. Parecia uma gralha!

Fechei minha cara, ele já estava me tirando do sério!

Pessoal! Mas que criança! Vir perguntar na hora do almoço, em voz alta se eu gostava dele? Pelo amor de Deus né? Eu tenho amor a vida!

— Então quer dizer que você não gosta de mim? — Ele questionou de novo, acho que era burro, só pode.

— Nunca que iria gostar!

Algumas pessoas chegaram mais perto e ele continuava a rir da minha cara, me levantei da cadeira e o encarei bem sério. Não estava brincando!

Então Sehun gritou, mas gritou bem alto. Tão alto que até a vizinhaça da escola ouviu e veio olhar. (Mentira, to exagerando).

Ele gritou que eu gostava dele! Isso mesmo produção! O idiota do Sehun disse que eu gostava dele em alto e bom som, pra escola inteira escutar e rir da minha cara. As pessoas começaram a apontar pra mim e a cochichar sobre a descoberta do século! Eu era uma piada. Ele me olhou com uma cara de deboche, como se tivesse vencido algo contra mim.

Por que é tão criança?

Me aproximei de Sehun, que me olhava com um risinho cínico de vitória. Olhei bem sério dentro de seus olhos, que me fitavam dos pés a cabeça. Fiz algo que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

Dei um soco em Sehun.

Dei um soco com o maior gosto e prazer que senti na vida. Ele pensava que minha paciência se estenderia por mais tempo? Se enganou muito! Ele podia ser mais alto que eu, mas sentiu bem o soco, cambaleou um pouco e tocou no rosto, me olhando como se eu fosse um animal terrível.

— Eu estava falando sério Sehun, agora me deixa em paz! — gritei pra vê se ele entendia né.

A situação só piorou.

Ele voou em cima de mim, me fazendo cair de costas e começou a querer me esmurrar no chão. As pessoas ficavam ao redor e gritavam “BRIGA! BRIGA!”. Pareciam aquelas arenas onde os gladiadores lutavam ferozmente e a platéia gritava sedenta por sangue. Observei que alguns estavam filmando. Porra! Ia me ferrar, mas ia ser com gosto! Iria quebrar a cara daquele infeliz! Byun Baekhyun não iria virar motivo de piada de ninguém!

Ficamos nos estapeando no chão, ele em cima de mim, tentando me bater e eu tentando me defender. Esperava que os dois anos de Krav magá que eu fiz ajudasse pelo menos na minha defesa. Com um certo esforço me virei e fiquei por cima dele, consegui o segurar com um dos braços e dei mais um soco em sua cara. Já estávamos vermelhos e sagrando um pouco, eu começava a cansar e ele não se rendia, ficamos nessa tentativa de dominação e estapeamento e ninguém tentou nos separar em nenhum momento. Se eu tinha que lavar roupa suja, iria ser naquele dia, e iria ser tudo nele.

Quando eu me preparava para dar mais um soco em sua cara, para a minha infelicidade, os professores chegaram gritando e me arrancando de cima de Sehun, que já estava com o nariz escorrendo sangue. O diretor veio logo atrás e mandou todos se afastarem.

— Levem-no para a enfermaria! Agora!

Fiquei só olhando; o levantaram e nós dois fomos para a enfermaria. Eu estava sangrando, mas não tanto quanto ele. Já começava a sentir pena da sua cara meio inchada por causa dos socos. (Só que não).

A enfermeira arregalou os olhos, acho que ela nunca cuidou de alguém que houvesse brigado naquela escola. Nos limpou e Sehun ficou deitado na maca. O olhei e fiquei pensando no ocorrido. Ele tinha um histórico ruim comigo, sempre me atazanava de todas as formas que ele podia, se achava o gostosão por ser do time de basquete, e ainda se gabava por isso. Só sentia pena.

Após uns dez minutos de espera, o diretor chegou na enfermaria com uma cara de estressado que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

— Baekhyun, o que deu em você? Agora sai batendo nas pessoas?

— Ele também me bateu! Você não vê? — O Indaguei mostrando minha bochecha meio inchada e meu braço esquerdo, em que continha uma marca de mordida de Sehun.

— Não quero saber quem começou ou não! Os dois estão errados!

Sehun levantou da maca e ficou nos olhando, aquela cara de falso inocente! Ele não me enganava. Brigamos por um motivo banal? Brigamos, mas não me arrependo, faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso!

— Você e Sehun ficarão de detenção hoje, só os dois, por 3 horas!

Arregalei meus olhos. Socorro!

— E nem adianta protestar, se não a punição será pior!

Apenas assenti com a cabeça. Byun Baekhyun estava fodido!

— Os dois irão ficar trancados na sala e só irão sair quando eu abrir!

Fiquei balançando a cabeça, discordar dele agora seria um erro terrível. Sehun levantou e pegou um pouco de algodão em um pote e se juntou a mim. O diretor então nos escoltou pelo corredor até a sala de detenção.

 

*******

  
 

Entramos na sala de detenção e então nos sentamos em carteiras bem distantes uma da outra e ficamos de costas um pro outro. Nunca que eu iria fazer as pazes com aquele idiota! Coitado do Byun Baekhyun, acabou brigando e teve que ficar preso em uma sala com um idiota, já bastava os amigos que eu tinha! Sehun estava com o rosto um pouco inchado, usava o algodão que havia pegado na enfermaria como uma almofada na carteira.

Baekhyun estava com pena? Não mesmo.

Meu rosto também estava um pouco inchado, mas nada comparado com o dele.

A sala de detenção, tinha um banheiro nos fundos, um frigobar com água. (Pelo menos isso. Byun Baekhyun podia ficar sem comida, mas sem água jamais!) Uns livros velhos em uma prateleira a esquerda, uma lousa e uma mesa onde o professor que supervisionava a detenção deveria ficar; mas estávamos sozinhos. Fique pensando no que o diretor pretendia nos deixando sozinhos naquela sala, se ele esperava que sairíamos dali como melhores amigos, estava engando.

Comecei a mexer no meu celular, mas infelizmente a internet não funcionava naquela sala e eu não tinha créditos para utilizar a internet do celular. O que Baekhyun iria fazer naquele lugar sem internet? Socorro! Me ajudem pessoal!

Fiquei meia hora rodando aquela sala, procurando por algo que pudesse me entreter. Sehun estava na sua mesa e parecia que dormia, nem ligava pro que eu fazia. Fui até a estante de livros e fiquei procurando por algo interessante, ia ter que ler, o que eu não queria. Olhei pela janela e percebi que a tarde já ia ficando mais fria, iríamos ter que ficar por mais duas horas e meia naquela sala e eu não aguentava mais! Preferia minha cama, meu video-game e meus mangás!

Não queria ler, mas acabei encontrando um livro que eu amava muito e fazia muito tempo que não lia. A coleção Os Karas do Pedro Bandeira! Peguei o primeiro volume e corri saltitante para minha cadeira, iria devorá-lo naquelas duas horas de detenção.

— A Droga da Obediência, vamos começar a ler! - Gritei bem alto, não estava nem aí se Sehun estava dormindo.

Estava lendo super animado, eu amava aquele livro, já havia lido umas três vezes e eu sempre ficava alegre lendo ele. Percebi que Sehun havia acordado, levantei um pouco a vista e ele estava olhando pra mim, com os olhos semicerrados.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ele perguntou pra mim do nada, me deu um susto.

— Porque você está falando comigo?

— Não posso? — Ele fez uma careta de dúvida.

Soltei o livro e coloquei a mão no queixo

— Deixa eu pensar...

— Pensar — ele teve a cara de pau de resmungar de mim!

— Não pode!

Sehun levantou de sua carteira e chegou perto de mim, arrastou uma cadeira da frente, pegou o livro da minha mão e sentou ao meu lado. Eu fiquei pasmo, sem reação. Aquele garoto estava me desafiando, queria apanhar de novo.

— O que você quer?

— Vou ler com você, — ele me olhou com aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão. Eu queria negar sabe, mas não pude fazer nada.

— Tudo bem — olhei pra ele e assenti com a cabeça.

Sehun me olhou surpreso.

— Sério?

— Sim, você pode ler comigo.

Sehun se ajeitou do meu lado e começou a folhear o livro, parecia animado, fiquei só observando. Eu sei que não gosto dele tá pessoal, mas que ele é bonito ele é.

Resolvi falar algo né, se iríamos ficar alí um do lado do outro, era melhor conversar.

— Você gosta de ler?

— Um pouco.

— Quais os melhores livros pra você?

— Ah... Eu prefiro ler mangás ou HQ's — Sehun falava pensativo. — Mas gosto da saga de Harry Potter, Stephen King, Allan Poe, essas coisas.

— Poxa! Você curte todos os autores que eu curto! — Baekhyun estava animado demais! Cuidado, muito cuidado.

— E este livro aqui — Sehun segurava o livro e olhava nos meus olhos. Estava começando a ficar bem mais atraente, mesmo com a boca inchada por causa do soco que lhe dei. Começava a sentir pena dele. — Eu li ele no quinto ano, a turma, tinha que fazer um trabalho sobre ele. Gostei bastante dele na época e quando vi você com ele, quis ler também.

— Eu li ele no quinto ano também!

— Acho que todo mundo já leu —  Sehun começou a rir baixinho.

Socorro! Que fofo!

— Em qual escola você estudava no quinto ano?

— Hmm... Estudava na escola Educar.

Tremi.

— Serio? Eu também!

Sehun começou a rir muito. Estava ficando assustado por estar gostando das risadas dele.

— Eu sei — Sehun colocava as mãos na boca por conta do inchaço. Devia estar doendo.

O que??

— Como você sabe Sehun? — tomei o livro de sua mão e tentei não ficar muito nervoso.

Sehun mais uma vez olhou pro nada, pensativo, como se estivesse recordando algo bom.

— Bom, nós estudávamos juntos.

Jesus! Deus retirou minha alma e a levou pra longe.

— Como assim? Eu não me lembro de você — estava espantado com essa notícia repentina.

— A gente não se falava muito, deve ser por isso.

Mas gente! Como eu não lembrava do Sehun na escola? Estava besta com a minha péssima memória.

— Nossa! Eu não lembro mesmo, acho que lembro do trabalho, pois eu amei. Este livro virou o meu preferido.

— Pois é, também gostei dele.

Fiquei pensando, tentando lembrar dos colegas de classe na época do quinto ano. Havia sido uma época muito boa, eu me diverti bastante nessa escola, deveria ter uns 10 anos e me sentia o popular da classe, todo mundo queria ser meu amigo! Baekhyun não era o mais inteligente sabe, mas sabia as manhas para tirar notas boas. Que foi? Vai dizer que nunca colou?

Então do nada veio um clarão em minha memória e eu me lembrei do Sehun! Ele era um garotinho meio raquítico que vivia enchendo o saco de uns meninos e sempre apanhava de alguns; ele não parava quieto. E eu não falava com ele, achava ele super chato, (Não é nenhuma novidade) pois pra mim ele queria atenção de todo mundo, porém, ele já era bonitinho nessa época, isso não posso negar.

— Sehun! Eu me lembrei de você! — dei um pulinho na cadeira.

— Até que enfim Baekhyun!

Sehun começou a rir novamente, dessa vez ficamos os dois rindo um do outro. Era muito divertido saber que estudamos juntos e estávamos revivendo coisas parecidas. A tarde estava passando e ficamos conversando sobre a escola. Percebi que ele era bastante carismático, era gostoso de conversar. Estava começando a mudar com ele, a deixar de lado todas as vezes que ele tirou sarro de mim.

Mas então resolvi perguntar algo que eu sempre quis saber.

— Sehun, porque você me enche o saco? — Ele me olhava, atento a tudo o que eu dizia. — É porque você me conhece?

Sehun parou de me olhar e ficou com a cabeça baixa, pensativo. Estava esperando a resposta e ele ficava fazendo hora!

Sehun levantou da cadeira, pigarreou e olhou pra mim.

— Tá, vou dizer a verdade.

Verdade?

— Eu gosto de você Baekhyun.

Se da última vez minha alma havia sido levada por Deus, não quero nem imaginar o que ele fez agora com ela.

— Eu não sei como lidar com pessoas que gosto, então pra chamar sua atenção eu sempre mexia com você. E eu sabia que você não gostava, mas eu te acho super fofo com raiva.

Ele me acha fofo? Oi?

— Mas esses dias percebi que você realmente estava com muita raiva de mim, isso virou uma bola de neve, acarretou em uma briga e agora estamos aqui — levantou os braços em rendição e deu um suspiro.

— Realmente… Estou bem surpreso com tudo isso, pois eu não cogitava essa ideia de você gostar de mim – percebi que ele parecia um pouco desconfortável com isso. — Pensava que você não gostava de mim e queria me humilhar.

— Mas não era isso, eu só estava sendo criança… Desculpe.

— Estava mesmo, mas a gente pode resolver isso né?

— Sim… Se você quiser é claro.

Eu queria? Queria sim.

— Sim… — baixei a cabeça. — Eu quero te pedir desculpas por hoje também. Acho que passei dos limites.

— Tudo bem, essas coisas acontecem. Nós vivíamos brigando mesmo…

— Hehehe. É verdade.

Sehun sorriu e chegou mais perto, sentou do meu lado e ficou me encarando. O fitei de volta. Ele analisava meu rosto inteiro com o olhar. Ficamos os dois ali, se encarando por uma eternidade. Uma eternidade terrível diga-se de passagem. Estava começando a ficar vermelho e percebia que ele também. Observei cada canto de seu rosto; O cabelo preto, um pouco bagunçado, com uma franja solta na testa, seus olhos com uma expressão serena, a bochecha um pouco inchada e vermelha, seu nariz que mostrava um resquício de sangue já seco, seus lábios inchados, mas com um sorriso atraente. Não aguentei, acabei fazendo algo que eu disse pra mim várias vezes que nunca faria! Byun Baekhyun iria se matar depois por isso. Ou não. Enfim, eu o beijei.

É isso mesmo pessoal, eu beijei Sehun e percebi que ele ficou um pouco assustado com o nosso encostar de lábios. Me afastei e ele me olhou, rindo um pouco, aquela situação era um tanto estranha, tinha acabado de beijar o cara que eu tinha brigado, que eu não suportava! Era um tanto esquisito sim, mas eu gostei.

Então ele falou algo que me fez pirar de vez.

— Me beija.

Byun Baekhyun não pensou duas vezes.

Encostei nossos lábios e então aprofundei o beijo, ele puxou minha camisa e colocou uma mão em meus cabelos, aquela sensação de formigamento pelo corpo foi subindo e cada vez mais eu tinha vontade de beijá-lo. Ele parecia muito a vontade também e nos beijamos por bastante tempo. Meu lábio doia um pouco e sabia que o dele estava doendo também, mas eu não ligava e muito menos ele. Fazia uns séculos que não beijava, mas o que sentia ao beijar Sehun era bom demais! Porra! Por que ele estava fazendo isso comigo?

Depois desse beijo, o que posso dizer é que as coisas esquentaram bastante sabe, mas eu não ia contar tudo em detalhes né? Não sejam tão safadinhos.

O que posso dizer é que ficamos nesse amasso por um longo tempo, não fomos mais adiante por que percebemos o diretor abrindo a porta da sala. Quase que ele nos pega! Sehun estava sentado em meu colo, de frente pra mim, teve que dar um pulo ninja e correr pra poder conseguir sentar em outra carteira e esconder sua ereção. E Byun Baekhyun? Estava quase morto! Tinha que esconder a cara, a ereção, a alma; pois ela apontava pros quatro quantos que queria foder Sehun ali mesmo!

No fim acabou tudo bem, falamos para o diretor que havíamos feito as pazes. E que pazes! Ah! E ele nem desconfiou da gente, pelo menos não demonstrou isso. Conseguimos sair daquela sala e ver a luz do dia que já era quase noite, e com um frio do caralho. Sehun pediu meu número e nem pensei duas vezes, desperdiçar essa chance é que eu não iria né?

O dia de Byun Baekhyun tinha começado de uma forma estranha e tinha acabado de uma forma também estranha; mas tinha sido seu melhor dia! Nunca tinha ficado tão feliz de voltar pra casa com o rosto inchado! Podia morrer feliz.

Antes de terminar eu só quero dizer uma coisa.

A bunda do Sehun é muito gostosa! 

Postei e saí correndo!


End file.
